Speak Now
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: Kendall's getting married to Cassie, the girl who he's been betrothed to. But there's just one problem- Kendall's already in another relationship with Brooke. Can Brooke come save the day before it's too late? One-shot based off Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" Kendall OC


**Heyyy Guys! So I'm back with another one shot! It's based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now." I hope you guys enjoy it! Keep the look out for any future stories! And please be sure to leave me a review! :)**

I stepped one foot out of the car door and took a deep breath. Did I really want to be here? I sighed as I slipped out of the car and gave the door a heavy slam. The glossy invitation slipped from my shaky hands as I walked up the dull gray steps of the church. I bent down to pick it up, being careful not to crinkle my freshly ironed dress, but someone picked it up before me.

"Uh, I think you dropped this," a familiar voice greeted me. I looked up and met the eyes of my long time best friend. Not to mention him also being the long time love of my life and the groom of this white veiled occasion. Neither of us spoke for a moment. I stared into his emerald green eyes as he stared back into mine. I wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I looked away from his gaze and tried focusing on something else so that I wouldn't cry.

"I'm so glad you came," Kendall whispered as he squeezed my hand. I sighed as I stood up from the ground and took the invitation from his hands. "Aw come on Brooklyn, cheer up. You're not the type of girl who usually ruins a wedding."

I glared at him. "Well, you're usually not they type of boy who marries the wrong girl," I said in a cracked voice.

"Brooke, you know I don't want to be here as much as you do. What can I do if my mom informs me that I'm betrothed to another girl while I'm still in a relationship with someone else?" Kendall asked.

I sighed. "Does Cassie know I'm here?" I asked. Cassie was the bride-to-be.

"Umm...well, not really but it's not like she's the only one allowed to invite everyone. I can invite my friends too right?" Kendall said with a half smile. I looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. He really didn't want to do this either. His eyes were filled with anxiety. He _wanted_ me to get him out of the situation. As if he read my mind, he whispered "Please, do whatever it takes..."

But before I could say anything his friends were calling him and he had to leave. He squeezed my hand one last time before he scurried away. I took a deep breath and walked inside the church.

The place was lavishly decorated with lavender roses and white orchids. The room was already 3/4ths full and the priest was waiting at the front with his book. I walked down the aisle and looked for a seat. I set my purse down at one of the aisle seats. Then I got up and went to the back room to sneak a look at all the bridesmaids and the bride herself.

I hid behind the cream colored curtain and observed the room. All the bridesmaids were getting ready, dressed in lavender dresses with white lace. I spotted the bride herself in the middle of the room. She was yelling at one of the bridesmaids to fetch her her bouquet. I quietly crept out of the curtains and walked around nonchalantly as if I was supposed to be there. I exchanged some friendly gestures with some of the bridesmaids. No one became suspicious so I kept walking around until I reached the small snack table. There was a tower of purple macaroons. I reached for one when suddenly someone grabbed the back of my sky blue dress.

"Excuse me, but those macaroons are only for the bridesmaids, and you're clearly _not _a bridesmaid. Oh! Brooklyn? I didn't know you were invited?!" Cassie exclaimed in her bitchy voice. You see, here's the thing about Cassie. She hated me, and I hated her too. We never got along and she was always the popular mean girl at school, head of the cheerleading squad. And I was the shy, quiet girl sitting in the bleachers, although I _did _have blond hair and blue eyes.

She snatched the macaroon away from me before I could take a bite and threw it in a nearby trash can. I stared at her standing before me, hands at her hips, puffy white ball gown that reminded me of a pastry, constipated expression on her face-oh wait that was her normal facial expression.

"Cassie, don't you look nice," I said in a bittersweet voice with the fakest smile ever. She ran her hand through her blond curls and clicked her tongue.

"Look Brooke, I know why you're here. There is no way I'm letting you ruin my special day today. So back off," she scoffed as she turned around and walked away. It took a lot of nerve for me not to throw the tower of macaroons at her.

The organ suddenly started to play a song that sounded like a death march and the bridesmaids started getting into place. I quickly walked back into the main hall and took my seat. My hands were shaking and I could feel beads of sweat rolling down the back of my neck. The doors of the church opened and everyone turned to look at the bride. Cassie walked in with her father as everyone ''oohed'' and ''aahhed." But I could only look ahead and notice Kendall's expression. He wasn't smiling. Nor was he looking at Cassie. No...he was looking at...me...? His eyes whispered for me to save him. And without thinking, I nodded my head.

The organ stopped playing and Cassie's father kissed the top of her head and let her go. She took a couple of final steps towards Kendall and they held each other's hands. Now Kendall was _forced _to look at her. The priest spoke a long boring speech as I devised a plan in my head. My head was spinning and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. My throat was dry and I rubbed my sweaty palms on my dress. Suddenly the priest cleared his throat and said:

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment of silence and some people looked around the room.

I could feel Kendall's glare on me. "There's my last chance," I thought. I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and bit my lip. With a deep breath and shaky hands, I stood up.

"I object!" I said in a loud and confident voice.

Everyone gasped and had horrified looks on their faces. But I was only looking at Kendall.

"Speak now," the priest said.

"I'm sorry. I am not the kind of girl who rudely barges in on a white veil occasion like this. But Kendall is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. He doesn't really love her. And she doesn't really love him. Kendall is marrying her because he is betrothed to her. People don't _have_ to get married to one another just beaucse they are betrothed. So please Kendall, don't say yes. Don't wait or say a single vow. Ask him," I said to the priest. "Ask him if he really loves her," I said.

Cassie's face was red and she had a shocked expression. "Yes he does! He does love me! And it's not my fault if you're too dumb to understand what the word betrothed means Brooklyn. So father," Cassie said to the priest. "Let us continue the wedding without any further interruptions."

"Kendall? Do you have anything to say to this objection?" the priest asked.

Kendall looked at the priest, then at Cassie, then at me. We held each other's gazes for a couple seconds. Then he smiled.

"Brooke's right. I don't really love Cassie. And I'm sorry but I can't spend the rest of my life with someone whom I never truly loved, but only married because I was betrothed to her. So I'm truly sorry for wasting everyone's time, and Cassie, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding, but I can't do this," Kendall finished, clapping his hands together and walking down the aisle and through the back doors.

No one said anything at first, but then the room was buzzing. "But Kendall!" Cassie cried.

I got out of my seat and ran out through the church doors. I looked for Kendall and found him standing behind the church. He had taken off his tux and was now only wearing his trousers, a white shirt, and his black tie.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed.

"Brooke!" he breathed, as he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and kissed me. "Come on, let's run away now. I didn't say my vows."

"I know," I said, crying tears of joy. "I can't believe I just did that!"

"Me either, thank you," he said with a smile, as he put me down on the back of his motorcycle and sat down on it himself.

"Oh and Brooke?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"So glad you were around when they said speak now."

I smiled and kissed his cheek as he drove far off away.

**Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I literally just thought of the idea and types it up within like 2 hours. Please be sure to leave a review; I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it. See you all next time! :)**


End file.
